Day 9: A Quiet Day
Day 9 is the ninth chapter in the Midori Days manga. Plot Synopsis The chapter begins with Midori happily informing Seiji to continue getting ready or else he'll be late to class. As she goes through a mental checklist of things Seiji needs, Seiji tells her to stop doing that every morning. She then sneezes adorably, and notes someone must be talking about her. We then skip to Seiji in class, bored by the lecture. He comes to the realization that Midori has been extremely quiet, and looks in his sleeve. He notices Midori, eyes closed, pained face, and blushed, huddling close on herself and sleeping. He wakes Midori up, who groggily apologizes for dozing off. She attempts to take notes, but completely falls over after dizzily trying to steady the pencil, and tears the page in his notebook. Takako notices Seiji rip his notebook and asks what he's up to. Seiji chuckles and tells her to ignore him. Seiji then puts his hand on Midori's head and tells her not to daydream like that. He realizes, after doing so, that Midori isn't groggy, she's running a fever. Midori dizzily admits she may have come down with a cold and to not worry. Seiji contemplates for a moment how one's right hand can have a cold, then remembers not to get distracted. He has to get Midori home immediately for medical help. He gets up and tells the teacher he has to go, he feels seriously unwell. The teacher reminds Seiji, however, that he has remedial math today. Should he fail to show up, he'll fail it. Seiji looks at Midori, who tells him to stay, however Seiji tells the teacher to just fail him, and leaves. The class murmurs about Seiji and his thug attitude, while Takako looks on with confusion and worry. Seiji notes Midori is sweating profusely, and decides to wipe her down. He gets shocked momentarily when he sees Midori naked for a minute, but composes himself and wipes her down. He wraps her with a towel for pajamas, and decides to make some egg sake to help her cold. He begins haphazardly rushing about the kitchen trying to get eggs and alcohol. He rushes everywhere trying to grab ingredients, grab ice, grab cold pills, and messes up the egg sake concoction, causing it to boil over and smashing several of the eggs. Seiji looks down to Midori to ask her if she remembers where the cold pills are, however he sees her dizzy and nearly unconscious. Seiji had entirely forgotten she was attached to his arm and swung her around as he ran about getting everything ready. Seiji then realizes he has no idea what he's doing. He decides the only solution is to go to the hospital and help Midori. He doesn't know what she's sick with, and she's running a serious fever. Midori, waking up, tells Seiji he can't do that. If they go the hospital, all kinds of problems can persist. Seiji tells her to just worry about her health right now and nothing else. He does heed her advice and helps her fall asleep. With a small wash-bin fills with tiny cloth, ice cubes, and water, he makes a makeshift futon for Midori to sleep on, and puts a small cloth on her forehead. As Seiji sits back and looks around the house; he notes how quiet the room is. Without Midori around, it's lonely. He chuckles at his comment. To think that "Mad Dog Sawamura" would feel lonely. He thinks about how he was always alone since childhood. He then says to the sleeping Midori (unaware she's awake and just has her eyes closed) to get well and go back to being her usual bothersome self. He smiles as he says so, and Midori smiles softly at the kind words. We then see the next day in the morning, Seiji has caught Midori's cold and is in bed with a fever. Midori has made a full recovery, and is ready to take care of Seiji to her utmost ability. She's ready to do anything for him, and happily exclaims so while making dramatic poses and happily exclaiming all the things she'll do. Seiji tells her one good deed will do, and to just be quiet, Midori looks at Seiji in silence, with a bored expression. We then see a shot of the power lines outside, with the sound effect "Shaaaaa" across the panel. Notes * Midori's reaction that someone is talking about her, thus she sneezed, is a superstition in eastern countries of the world where sneezing is a sign that someone is talking about you, and the number of sneezes and how they sneeze indicates if the person is speaking well or ill of the sneezing individual. In Midori's case, she'd be spoken of well since she sneezed once and softly. * Since Seiji doesn't get sick, it would therefore assume Seiji and Midori either don't share the same bloodstream, or Seiji took longer to get sick overall. * The drink Seiji is trying to make is called Tamagozake, a home remedy consisting of eggs, sake, and sugar, and given to both adults and children with colds. It is believed to relieve cold symptoms. * The sound effect at the end is never clear as to what is making it, it could be the wind, a crow, or some vehicle. * Seiji either made it out of household items, or simply owned a set. Either way, Seiji had a full mattress, pillow, blanket, and head cloth perfectly sized for Midori. * This is the first chapter to speak of Seiji's childhood. * The splash page after the chapter is introduced shows a happy Midori wearing a nurse's outfit, putting a tiny stethoscope on Seiji's face. Category:Volume 1 Category:Manga Chapters Category:Browse Category:Days